my_wife_is_a_beautiful_ceofandomcom-20200215-history
Yang Chen
Male|Age = 23 (beginning) 25 (currently)|Eyes = Black|Hair = Black|Spouse(s) = Lin Ruoxi|Lover(s) = Situ Rose Mo Qianni Tang Wan Liu Mingyu An Xin Cai Yan Cai Ning Lin Hui Xu Zhenxiu Jane Catherine Li Jingjing Xiao Zhiqing |Relatives = Yang Gongming (Grandfather) Guo Xuehua (Mother) Yang Pojun (father) Yang Lie (Brother) Yang Lanlan (Daughter) Yang Nuomi (Daughter) Yang Ruosi (Son) Yang Mianbao (Daughter) Yang Datou (Son) |Master(s) = Song Tianxing|Allies = Tangtang Zhao Hongyan Lilith Aphrodite Li Dun Sauron Makedon Ron Sargeras |Cultivation Rank = Full Cycle Xiantian Spirit Transformation (raw) Trancends Tribulation Stage (raw) |God Rank = God Lord|Legacy = Hades(Pluto) Legacy|Occupation = Works for Yu Lei International Current Leader of Zero Leader of Sea Eagles Leader of Flood Shark|Affiliation = Yu Lei International Yui Lei Entertainment (Director) Flood Shark Sea Eagles Zero (New)|Previous Affiliations = Zero (Old)|Continent = Asia|Country = China|City = Beijing|First Appearance = Chapter 1|Pre Occupation = Assassin}} Yang Chen (杨 辰) é o principal protagonista de Minha esposa é uma bela CEO . He has a certificate from Harvard. Is fluent in English, French, Italian, and German to list a few. He is also capable of fighting and a number of practical skills. Yet he chose to go on the streets to sell fried mutton skewers for a living. Appearance He is a somewhat handsome Chinese man. Personality He is always sarcastic with his wife Ruoxi, but he turns serious sometimes. He has many women, but he doesn't want to give up any of them. Deep down, he feels powerful regret because of the past. Background *One of the 12 Great God Lords - Hades; *The rightful successor of the Yang Family in Beijing; *Practically the leader of the Sea Eagles - military organization *Leader of Flood Shark *Current leader of the reorganized assassin organization, Zero; Plot At the age of five, Yang Chen was abandoned by his parents in front of the orphanage. There was also a piece of paper with his name left. From that moment he became an orphan. His family was checking up on him from time to time but they never contacted him. It lasted for some time but at some point he just wasn't there. His parents digged out an information that he was relocated. It turned out that he wasn't relocated to another orphanage, but to the training ground of the assassin organization, Zero. He and many others, still kids, were trapped together and left to die. At first they acted like any kid would, cried and sticked together, but when they started to get hungry - really hungry, situation changed. Some kids were passive or unwilling to hurt anyone so they just waited for death, but there were many others that proactively attacked. Yang Chen at first didn't attack others - he was eating those who died from cold. But at some point it wasn't enough, so he pretended to be dead and waited to bait someone to get closer. It turned out that he wasn't the only one who used this strategy. There was a girl who did the same, and one guy neared her, but got killed by her in one hit. As she started eating without chewing much, because the meat was very hard, Yang Chen got closer to the corpse and started eating as well - on the other side of her. She knew he was pretending to be a corpse and didn't attack him when he got closer. After eating they fill, both completely covered in blood, separated, but kept looking at each other. The reason was that they didn't trust each other and both were feeling danger from the other person. After some time, the light appeared - one person opened a door of the prison. This someone said, in Russian language, that 2 out of 57 survived - number thirteen and number seventeen. After a time skip, there was a boy who looked thirteen or fourteen years old. He looked to be asleep and was leaning against a tree. He had a knife that was covered in fresh blood. One person was quietly getting closer to him. When the distance between them was only one foot long, the boy pointed his knife at the intruder. Doing it, boy's eyes remained completely hollow. It turned out that a person sneaking up on him was a girl of similar age. She looked very beautiful, but also had an aura of danger and coldness. The boy murmured something, because he recognized her. The murmur was in English. She said that she want's to partner up with him. When he asked for a reason, she said that it's because he is the strongest around and she want's to live. He tried to intimidate her and after that he asked what she has to offer. She tried to charm him with her appearance and aura of the beautiful woman. It partially succeeded - he started feeling horny, but he still said that there is more women here. She proclaimed that she is the most beautiful and undressed before him. She said that she doesn't have proof, but it would be her first time and asked him if he dares to want her. In the end he jumped on her and did it. After the action Thirteen asked Seventeen about her name. She answered Seventeen, but what he wanted was her true name so he asked again. It turned out that she does not know what her name is. Then he asked why she wants to live - when dying looks like such a relief. She said that she want to meet her parents to ask them about her name. //TODO: ok im tired, can someone finish? no? ok...// Mais tarde, quando ele é um homem de 23 anos, é uma produtora de carne de vaca frita em sua pequena tenda, representando uma geração conservadora de jovens. Ele foi um bar em procura de uma garota para acalmar sua luxúria e uma beleza em bêbada. O rosto foi uma noite selvagem, uma menina saiu friamente e silenciosamente na parte da frente do rosto, deixando uma pequena mancha vermelha no lenço da cama. Depois de alguns dias, ela é obrigada a se casar com ela por dois anos por contrato, e depois que expirou o contrato para fazer o que quisesse. Mais tarde, eleve o CEO de uma das maiores corporações do país. Será uma garota com o fardo de uma corporação gigante com sua própria cicatriz? Que seja um homem Que viveu para matar Toda a vida, com o fardo de Ser Hades, 12 Deuses do Olimpo, Ser Capaz de Lado de Lado SUAS Responsabilidades de viver com o que é que ele pode melhorar SUAS Habilidades divinas para proteger tudo o que ele tem de uma ameaça invisível? Voltou Ele voltou para o seu país de origem e agora está em Zhonghai. Ele vai para a rua e vende espetos de carne de porco para ganhar a vida. Ele costumava ir ao bar ROSA durante a noite, onde Rose frequentemente o seduz. Para desabafar sua luxúria gerada por Rose, ele vai até um bar próximo. Há um homem uma garota extraordinariamente bela, que é o primeiro, incapaz de levar, ele leva para casa. Ele foi um bar em procura de uma garota para acalmar sua luxúria e uma beleza em bêbada. O rosto foi uma noite selvagem, uma menina saiu friamente e silenciosamente na parte da frente do rosto, deixando uma pequena mancha vermelha no lenço da cama. The next day he discovers that she is not a whore, and feels guilty about taking the first time of an exceptionally beautiful woman. She silently leaves and sobs. Trivia * He see's his seventeen in Lin Ruoxi and that's why he doesn't want to lose her. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Yu Lei International Category:Red Thorns Society Category:Gods Category:Olympic God Category:Human Category:Yu Lei Entertainment Category:The Twelve Olympians Category:Yang Family